stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Choon Siang's Strategies
n Level 1: Archidons The Archidons are a simple unit who can easily be renders useless with a single user controlled clubman. Control a clubman to attack the Archidon statue. Archidons die in one hit from a clubman so they are effective on this level. You can easily avoid their arrows by moving in a zigzag motion down the plane. Level 2: Ambushed This tribe is a spearton with a different look and an inability to throw spears. This level automatically gives you two miners so use your gold to quickly create three clubmen to deal with the first Native.There are four waves with each wave adding another native to the wave. Continue creating clubmen until the wave is complete. (They are still called swordwrath) Level 3: Swordwraths The swordraths are an upgraded version of your clubman and will easily slice through them. The archidons you earned during the first level will be useful here,as they outrange and can insta kill Swordwraths. Create clubmen too, however,the Swordwrath will kill the archidons in a melee battle. I suggest upgrading to fire arrows, which insta kill the swordwrath. They will be very usefull. Another strategy is to go full on 'persian' archers and light on club men so that you take them out fast if you charge the archers will back up all of the club soldiers from a distance. Level 4: Speartons Remember the ambush level? You can use a similar strategy here but try to keep a user controlled clubman/swordman at the enemy at all times,the Speartons will retreat into their base during the first setup phases,allowing you to damage their statue.During the final wave where the Speartons will usually have two or three Speartons up front, send your entire army forward to attack them as 18 swordmen can beat three Speartons. Level 5: Swordrath counterattack The swordrath are attempting to counterattack you with a large number of swordmen. They will attack right before the sun sets so the have time to set up your miners and Get as many Archidons as possible,before the attack begins also attempt to train some swordmen to cover your statue and Archidons. Level 6:Magikill The Magikill level doesn't have much difficulty besides the fact that the Magikill can stun your troops and the minions will get free hits. A good combinations of Archidons and swordman are required here,with a spearton thrown in if you prefer. The same thing goes with the archers, if you go way up or down, you might dodge the magikill's stun attack and you can attack from behind, but these units are they only one with the giant that don't get insta killed from the back. Also, if you don't know that, any unit can insta kill of you attack the enemy from the back besides for Magikill and Giant. Level 7:Pertland Pertland is the first combination level you will have. This level is a combination of Archidons and Swordrath. A Spearton or two accompanied by Archidons can easily beat this level,as they are immune to headshots and have a high damaging attack and good blocking chance. The best defence is offense so just build as many speartons as possible in the smallest amount of time then make one or two archidons and take control them pick off the miners one by one cutting them off from reinforcments them send the main force to destroy everything. Level 8:Westwind Westwind is another combination level,this time with Archidons and Speartons. A Spearton accompanied by Swordman and magikills should be able to beat this level with little trouble, just replace any lost units. And if you start off with the wrong combo you should restart. Penis Level 11: Ice Hills Use Archidons, Swordwraths and Speartons in this level. I'd use 2 Giants for the front to defend your troops when running to the enemy's statue. Final Level: Desert The desert uses the Ice Hills increased damage and health units,along with giving them an insane amount of starting miners. The units you used your upgrade points on is a key factor on the last level, as it will determine what units will be used. My personal best strategy for the final level is Full upgrades on Gold production from statue, fully upgrade every skill on the miner, swordsman, Archidons, and Giants. Once you destroy the statue, a Supergiant will appear and will at as the last enemy (excluding usually another gianjt, magikill, or Archidon.) Your giant will be the gamechanger here, as this giant has triple the health of a normal giant. Defeat him and you win.